lovely little kisses
by ginnygirl528
Summary: my first lily/James story! James finds Lily half dead in the snow in the forbidden forest and their relationship blooms! R&R please


**Hi everyone I'm Lily and this is my first story for the pairing of Lily and James so I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) own nothing, it all belongs to J.K.R. PLEASE R&R! I'm really odd just to let you know! **

It was a snowy day at Hogwarts and no one in their right mind would go outside. So it's a good thing the marauders weren't in their right mind. The brainless seventh years were sprinting through the forbidden forest without a care in the world and trying to find something interesting. Good thing that James did because he would have died of boredom if he hadn't. James was running through the forest when he saw a flash of red in a small clearing. Pushing back some slowly dieing branches, James was met by what he considered was the most horrifying sight he would ever see.

Lily was sprawled out on her back in the pure white snow that seemed to hug her. James almost screamed at the sight of her almost lifeless body.

"No Lily, please don't be dead," James said, kneeling next to her body. She wasn't wearing a jacket, her bag was laying in the snow a few feet away, and her lips were a deadly blue. "No Lily you can't be dead," he shook her, hoping she that she was only asleep. He looked at her blue lips and wished that he could kiss her. Suddenly, without thinking, he did just that. Her lips were cold on his but he loved her and that was all that mattered.

Suddenly a pair of hands pushed him and he fell to the ground. "What was that!" screeched Lily, her face as red as a tomato.

"Sorry, I really shouldn't have done that," James stuttered, "It's just that you wouldn't wake up."

Lily's face paled.

"What time is it?" she asked in a voice that barely reached a whisper.

"3:00, why?" James answered.

Lily's face became as white as a sheet of paper as she whispered to herself, "I've been out here for five hours." Lily ran a delicate hand across her cheek and shivered as she felt her ice cold skin.

"You need to get inside, Evans," James said as he helped the confused girl off the forest floor, only to be knocked down again by a petite body. Lily kissed James right there and then in the freezing snow. James kissed her back after he recovered from the shock of being kissed by the girl he had been asking out constantly since third year. The pair sat there kissing until Lily pulled away suddenly.

"I…. I," she stammered, "Sorry." Lily got up and ran from the forest at a speed that surprised James.

"Lily, wait," James yelled after her as he ran out of the forest after the small redhead. She ran into Hogwarts with James following her. Dodging other students and racing past teachers, Lily ran all the way to the tallest tower in Hogwarts where she broke down and cried. James found her sitting on the floor crying her eyes out. "Lily?" asked James hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, James," Lily said between tears, not turning around to face him, "I shouldn't have kissed you." Lily broke down into a fresh batch of tears as she covered her head in her hands. "I'm a mess."

"No you're not," James said, sitting next to her and enveloping her in a hug, "You're beautiful and just to let you know, that was the best kiss I've ever had." He smiled down at her watery face as he brushed a tear off her face.

"Thanks James."

"For what?" James said.

"If you hadn't found me I would be dead right now," Lily said, smiling up at her savior.

Smiling, James kissed her. Pulling away he said, "Will you go on a date with me now?" Lily laughed as she nodded.

"How about we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Lily asked him, "But don't tell anyone." She smiled mischievously as she got up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," said James as she left and he stood up.

Lily walked into the Great Hall wearing the warmest clothes she had in her closet. She walked towards the Griffindor with a spring in her step and sat down to wait for James. He walked into the Hall almost seconds later and walked towards where Lily sat at the Griffindor table.

"James, leave her alone," Remus said when he saw where James was heading. Lily looked up from the book she had borrowed from her friend Alice since her books were still in her bag that currently sat on the forest floor. When she saw James she smiled and shut her book.

"Hey James," she said as he sat next to her.

"Since when do you two call each other by your first names," Sirius said, raising his eyebrows at the lovebirds.

"Ready to go?" lily asked James as if she hadn't heard Sirius.

"Sure," James answered her. The both stood up and headed for the door.

"Evans is his date!" Sirius shouted with a bemused expression clouding his face.

"Yes she is," James shouted over his shoulder.

**I love this story and I will be updating soon hopefully! **


End file.
